Vancouver
by dawn rogue
Summary: Bobby Drake observaba embobado la lujosa suite mientras su equipaje era depositado en el salón y el encargado les mostraba cada rincón de los 80 metros cuadrados de la suite. Pensaba disfrutar de la posibilidad de ver en directo los Juegos Olimpicos y quien sabe si compartir suite con Jean-Paul podía ser el principio de algo más.


VANCOUVER

Robert Drake observaba embobado la lujosa suite mientras su equipaje era depositado en el salón y el encargado les mostraba cada rincón de los 80 metros cuadrados de la suite. Desde la terraza con jardín privado que permitía al estar situada en la planta doceava una visión increíble de Vancouver hasta el inmenso baño con una ducha donde cabían tres personas con comodidad o lo que parecía un jacuzzi. Al entrar en el dormitorio observó la cama de 1.80 m y la segunda televisión plana de 50 pulgadas. Estaba claro que no iba a tener que pelearse por las sábanas con Beaubier. Era con diferencia la mejor habitación de hotel en la que había estado, muchísimo mejor que la última en la que estuvo con Hank en la conferencia de nombre impronunciable en Londres.

La verdad es que Bobby se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era divertido ver como Jean-Paul se comportaba como la estrella mediática que era en Canadá. Algo así como ver a Hank comportarse en una convención de genética con todo el mundo entendiendo lo que decía y ver como destaca por algo más que su aspecto.

Sonrió recordando el viaje, empezando por las cuatro horas de avión en primera clase con la azafata preguntando cada diez minutos si necesitaban algo mientras lanzaba miradas de sorpresa y adoración a Jean-Paul que hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla mientras mantenía más compostura y elegancia de la que Bobby tendría en toda su vida.

Cuando bajaron del avión y sortearon los trámites burocráticos con asombrosa rapidez, les estaba esperando una inmensa limusina para llevarles al hotel. Lo mejor fue que desde ese momento no tuvo que ocuparse de su equipaje que fue hábilmente liberado de sus manos por el chófer mientras un tipo trajeado al que le presentaron como Luc Webner iba comunicándole a Jean-Paul su horario. La limusina por supuesto estaría a su disposición todo el tiempo para trasladarles donde lo necesitaran, y estaban alojados en el Imperial.

\- El mejor hotel de la ciudad – afirmó Webner con una sonrisa dirigiéndose directamente a Bobby - ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó ante el ceño fruncido de JP

- _Non_ , en absoluto. Es un magnífico hotel, el mejor de la ciudad, tal y como ha asegurado.

Bajar de una limusina ante las puertas doradas del hotel fue una de las experiencias más alucinantes que Bobby podía recordar.

\- Wow

\- Elocuente como siempre Drake.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Soy un simple chico de clase media.

La ceja enarcada de Jean Paul fue su única respuesta mientras les acompañaban hasta recepción, aunque perdido en el lujo del hotel, se permitió el ignorarlo para más adelante. Tenían cerca de diez días para lanzarse pullas.

\- ¿Mr Drake?

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy William Sawyer, el director del hotel, permítame que le dé la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hotel. Quiero que tenga la total seguridad de que estamos a su entera disposición para hacer que su estancia sea lo más agradable posible. Cualquier cosa que necesite, cualquier cosa que desee sólo tiene que comunicárselo a nuestro personal.

\- Gracias.

\- Si lo desea le acompañarán a su suite mientras _Monsieur Beaubier_ termina los trámites en recepción.

\- Se lo agradezco – respondió Drake intentando parecer todo lo cosmopolita posible mientras pensaba "Vale, viajar con Beaubier es un auténtico lujo."

Doce plantas de hotel en ascensor privado más tarde, casi dos minutos mostrándole la suite que resultó ser más grande que la casa de sus padres y tras convencer al tipo de las maletas de que era perfectamente capaz de colocar solito el contenido de su maleta en cualquiera de los dos vestidores adyacentes al dormitorio, por fin pudo dedicarse a disfrutar de la sensación de tranquilidad que transmitía la suite. En ello estaba cuando entró Beaubier acompañado por el mismísimo director del hotel que le hizo el mismo recorrido mientras Bobby sonreía desde uno de los impresionantes sofás de la zona principal.

Pero Beaubier no parecía impresionado por la habitación y había empezado a hablar rápidamente en francés con el director para finalmente suspirar, pasarse la mano por el pelo y aceptar la llave de la habitación. Esto no tenía buena pinta.

\- _Robert_ , me temo que ha habido un error – empezó Beaubier con voz tentativa.

\- Dime que no tenemos que dejar la habitación.- dijo Bobby con gesto aterrorizado mientras acariciaba el cuero de uno de los sillones

\- Lamentablemente no hay otra Suite disponible.

\- ¿Y para qué queremos otra suite? Esta es perfecta.

\- Creo que no me he explicado bien. Cuando dijiste que me acompañabas pedí la Lord Stanley Suite que dispone de dos habitaciones o una suite con dos camas, pero alguien en recepción pensó que éramos pareja y reservó esta, que como habrás podido comprobar tiene una única cama. – señaló el canadiense al tiempo que con la mano derecha señalaba la habitación, como si Bobby no se hubiese dado cuenta de la ausencia de una segunda cama en la habitación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el personal del hotel piensa que soy tu pareja?- Preguntó Bobby incrédulo.

 _\- Oui_.

\- ¿Por eso me han tratado desde que subimos al avión como si fuese de la realeza?

\- Eso me temo.- confirmó Estrella del Norte

\- ¿Puedes no decir nada? - suplicó Bobby ansioso.

\- ¿Qué?- El pobre Jean-Paul cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Que no les digas que no soy tu novio. Ya sé que no soy tu tipo y todo eso y que hay que ser idiota para pensar que yo pueda estar en tu liga, cualquiera con ojos en la cara tiene claro que tú eres un diez redondo y yo no llego ni a un seis en un buen día, pero ¿podrías no decirles que no soy tu pareja?

\- Espera que me aclare, ¿quieres hacerte pasar por mi novio?- Beaubier cada vez estaba más convencido de que había sido abducido a una realidad paralela porque él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando desde que habían entrado en la habitación. – Y si yo soy un diez tú eres como mínimo un siete alto.

\- Sí – afirmó rotundo Bobby. – ellos lo han asumido, con no sacarles de su error debería bastar. Vamos a dormir en la misma cama, si ellos quieren pensar que haremos algo más que dormir es asunto suyo. ¿En serio piensas que soy un siete alto?

\- He dicho cómo mínimo. ¿Entonces no te importa que la habitación sólo tenga una cama y tengamos que compartirla?

\- ¿Tú has visto el tamaño de esa cama? En la última conferencia a la que acompañé a Hank teníamos una la mitad de grande y salvo que seas de los que da vueltas toda la noche no veo el problema. - explicó Bobby con ojos brillantes - ¡Me han dado un pase VIP! Tengo acceso al Spa, la piscina y el gimnasio. El gerente no paraba de decir "Cualquier cosa que necesite Sr Drake sólo tiene que decírnoslo", "Recuerde Sr Drake que la cocina le preparará lo que desee comer a cualquier hora", "Todos los servicios del hotel están a su disposición Sr Drake"

\- En definitiva, quieres que no corrija a nadie que haya asumido que eres mi pareja mientras estemos en Vancouver. No debería ser complicado. No es que yo sea famoso por mis muestras de afecto en público, pero asumirán que iras conmigo no solo a las pruebas de esquí sino a las comidas y cenas. - Definitivamente estaba en una realidad paralela en la que un yo suyo estaba viviendo un sueño. O quizás estaba dormido.

\- Vamos Jean-Paul, seguro que puedes fingir que te gusto un poquito. Tampoco es que sea tan horrible, según tú soy un siete alto, hasta te dejaré escoger mi vestuario si eso te ayuda. Lo que sea por ese pase VIP. Además puedo asegurarte que mis padres me educaron estupendamente y sé comportarme en una mesa. – añadió con una sonrisa divertida Bobby.

 _\- Da Accord_ – Aceptó aún en estado de shock el canadiense – Durante los juegos olímpicos de invierno en Vancouver no sacaré de su error al que quiera pensar que eres mi novio. Y he dicho que eres un siete alto "como mínimo"

\- ¡Genial! Pues voy a aprovechar para ducharme.

Mientras el rubio cogía algo de ropa de su bolsa de viaje, Jean-Paul se dejó caer en la cama mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación que acababa de ocurrir intentando encontrarle algún sentido. En algún momento alguien había olvidado comentarle que los X-Men estaban locos de remate. Seguro que era resultado de tantas peleas con Magneto, está claro que estar expuestos a tanto magnetismo había afectado sus ondas cerebrales por que la línea de pensamiento de Drake no era ni medio normal. Aunque le adulaba que pensase que era un diez, él como mucho se veía como un nueve y medio.

Jean-Paul seguía tumbado en la cama intentando procesar la conversación con Bobby cuando este salió del baño con el pelo húmedo, unos pantalones más elegantes de los que solía usar de forma habitual y asombrosamente no llevaba una camisa hawaiana sino un simple polo marrón de manga larga que acentuaba deliciosamente sus pectorales.

\- No hay como una buena ducha caliente para relajar los músculos tras unas horas de avión. La ducha es toda tuya.

El canadiense se levantó de un salto de la cama y cogiendo su ropa se metió en el baño. Cuando había invitado a Bobby a acompañarle durante los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno que se celebraban en Vancouver no esperaba que acabarían compartiendo habitación. Todo había empezado de una forma totalmente inocente: La organización de los juegos le había pedido que comentase algunas de las pruebas del Slalom y entregase algunas de las medallas. Se lo había comentado de pasada a Cíclope para que supiese que no estaría en la Mansión durante la duración de los Juegos y Bobby que estaba tumbado en el sofá había suspirado y dicho la suerte que tenía de poder ver a Kjetil Jansrud en directo. Tras superar el shock de que Bobby conociese a un esquiador noruego habían empezado una conversación de varias horas a través de la comida, toda la tarde y la cena en la cual, Jean-Paul había descubierto no sólo que Bobby era un gran fan de los deportes de invierno, sino un auténtico experto en esquí alpino. Cuando se había dado cuenta había invitado a Bobby a acompañarle a Vancouver y este no sólo había aceptado si no que estaba pletórico.

Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, Jean Paul se preguntaba cómo iba a convivir 10 días con Bobby sin que acabase descubriendo que estaba loco por él. Tacha lo de convivir, cómo demonios iba a dormir 10 noches en la misma cama que el rubio y resistir la tentación de tocarle. Mientras se daba de cabezazos contra la pared de la ducha, maldecía su mala suerte.

Tras arreglarse y recoger a Bobby que seguía mirando y acariciando los muebles de la habitación como si nunca hubiese estado en la suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas, bajaron a recepción donde les esperaba el contacto con la organización para darles sus acreditaciones y acompañarles a la cena para VIPs que tendría lugar esa noche. Tal y como había sucedido con todo el personal hasta ese momento, Bobby fue tratado con toda deferencia, ofreciéndole un asiento en el palco VIP en cuanto comentó lo interesante que iba a ser el partido de hockey entre Canadá y Finlandia. La media sonrisa y el guiño que dedicó a Jean Paul hicieron que el canadiense tuviese que fingir un ataque de tos para no tener que explicar por qué tenía un ataque de risa.

Tras la cena, mientras Jean-Paul y el resto de los invitados a trabajar con la organización se retiraron a una sala para comenzar una reunión con los miembros de la organización, algunos acompañantes decidieron volver a sus hoteles y unos pocos entre ellos Bobby decidieron quedarse a esperar que terminara la reunión. Bobby optó por relajarse en un reservado tras pedir una taza de café. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con estas vacaciones improvisadas. El hotel, la cena, la limusina…No se podía creer que fuese a tener entradas para ver el partido de hockey entre Canadá y Finlandia o que fuese a presenciar todas las pruebas de Slalom. Y Jean-Paul pensaba que era un siete alto. "Como mínimo" recordaba una vocecita traviesa en su cabeza mientras agradecía al camarero que le había traído el café. Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el aroma a café Arábiga, algo casi imposible de conseguir en la Mansión. Cuando Jean-Paul le invitó lo interpretó como un deseo por parte del canadiense de continuar sus conversaciones sobre esquí, pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que había mal interpretado toda la situación desde el principio y puede que desde hacía bastante tiempo. Iba a tener que volver a repasar todas sus conversaciones e interacciones desde otro punto de vista. Siempre imaginó a Jean-Paul fuera de su alcance, pero quizás el velocista no estaba tan lejos. Disponía de diez días para ver si tenía alguna posibilidad. Diez días y diez noches, recordó su vocecita traviesa, que por motivos que nunca entendía sonaba más a Júbilo de lo que debería. Aunque si tenía suerte, quizás pudiera acelerar el proceso. Nunca se le dio bien esperar para abrir sus regalos. Sonrió mientras saboreaba su café y su sonrisa aumentó cuando vio aparecer a Jean-Paul, que tras preguntar a un camarero se acercó a su reservado.

\- Veo que has descubierto el café.

\- ¿Tienes idea lo que cuesta encontrar un buen café en la Mansión?

\- Lo suficiente para pedir uno y disfrutarlo si no te importa que volvamos más tarde al hotel.

\- De invitaría a uno, pero al parecer si intento pagar algo, a _Monsieur Webner_ le provoco una apoplejía. – informó Bobby mientras Jean-Paul no podía evitar una ligera sonrisa mientras pedía su café.

\- Es lo que tiene estar en la lista Vip. No pagas ya que los responsables no saben que debes pagar y que no, así que lo solucionan evitando que pagues lo que sea.

\- Es práctico, pero así uno no puede tener un gesto caballeroso.

\- Eres mi invitado, en estos casos debería ser yo el que te invitase a café. – Jean-Paul estaba divirtiéndose mientras sus manos agarraban la taza y olía el aroma.

\- Tú ya has puesto la cena y la habitación, me parecía excesivo que pusieses también el café. – Flirteó Bobby mientras daba su último sorbo y se lamía lentamente los labios para no perder una gota del delicioso brebaje, observando como los ojos de Jean-Paul se posaban en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente había mal interpretado muchas cosas, iba siendo hora de enderezar la situación y dirigirla en una dirección que había deseado desde hacía tiempo pero no se había atrevido a imaginar.

\- ¿Qué caballero sería si tras poner la cena y la habitación permitiese que mi acompañante pagase el café? – Preguntó el canadiense recostándose sensualmente en el sillón mientras se humedecía los labios. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Puede que su vida amorosa fuese un desastre, pero reconocía fácilmente cuando era deseado, y Drake estaba definitivamente mostrando todas las señales.

\- ¿Seguimos jugando o ponemos las cartas sobre la mesa?

\- _S'il vous plait_

\- Pensaba que al acompañarte a Vancouver, aparte de ver los Juegos, podría conocerte un poco más, pero siempre pensé que estabas muy por encima de mis posibilidades. Pero, qué demonios, quizás tuviese suerte. – Bobby se inclinó apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Su rostro está serio y se apoya en las manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Buscas una aventura _Robert_? Porque hasta hace un minuto estaba convencido de que eras el hombre más heterosexual de la mansión. – Jean-Paul estaba completamente desconcertado, de todos los escenarios posibles, este es definitivamente el último que se hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

\- Definitivamente no me definiría como heterosexual aunque mis parejas hayan sido mujeres en su mayoría. Como te he dicho antes no descartaría cualquier forma de estar contigo, pero siendo realista, preferiría algo un poco serio. Conocerte mejor, ver a donde lleva esto. Somos amigos, no quiero perder esa parte, eres de las pocas personas de la Mansión con quien puedo tener una conversación que vaya más allá de unos cuantos chistes.

\- ¿En su mayoría?

\- ¿Te abro mi corazón y sólo te quedas con esa parte?- pregunta incrédulo

\- _Désolé si j'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe._

\- Inglés, JP, por sexy que suene lo que has dicho no he entendido nada.

\- Suelo revertir al francés cuando estoy desconcertado y ahora mismo estoy desconcertado. Llevo meses soñando con esta conversación, imaginado posibilidades, pero nunca pensé…

Ver a Beaubier con cara de desconcierto hizo que Bobby no pudiese evitar sonreír.

-Vamos a simplificarlo. Respuestas de sí o no. ¿Te gusto?

\- _Oui._

\- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

\- _Définitivement_

\- ¿Sí o no? Voy a necesitar aprender francés un día de estos.

\- _Oui_.

\- ¿Tendrías una relación conmigo?

\- _Évident. Oui._ Sí, _Robert_ , tendría una relación contigo, saldría contigo y si esto es una broma te aseguro que haré de tu vida un infierno y me encargaré personalmente de acabar con todos tus seres queridos.

\- Perfecto- Respondió con una inmensa sonrisa alargando el brazo para acariciar con los dedos los cabellos de la nuca del canadiense antes de acercarle despacio, como dándole tiempo a retirarse. Pero Jean-Paul no tenía intención de retirarse, sino de disfrutar de cada segundo de esta oportunidad. Necesitaba comerse a besos la sonrisa de Bobby como había querido hacer cientos de veces en los últimos meses y no pensaba perder esta oportunidad. Cuando sus labios se rozaron suavemente fue una sorpresa, pero rápidamente el beso se hizo más profundo, mas apasionado. Sabía a café mezclado con lo que debía ser el sabor de Bobby, un sabor al que pensaba volverse adicto, su lengua acarició sus labios, sus dientes atraparon el labio inferior de su compañero para succionarlo en su boca y disfrutarlo aún más. Pudo escuchar un gemido, que no supo de quien de los dos era, pero que esperaba escuchar más, preferiblemente a diario y varias veces al día.

Cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban sin aliento. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios enrojecidos y los cabellos de ambos revueltos.

\- Sabes que si alguien en el restaurante tenía alguna duda de que eras mi pareja, acabamos de destrozar esa idea. Y muy probablemente mañana estemos en la primera plana de varias publicaciones canadienses. Ya lo íbamos a estar, desde que alguien en la organización pensó que eras mi pareja, pero acabamos de saltar de la sección de cotilleos a la primera plana.

\- Me gusta lo de destrozar ideas- La sonrisa de Bobby iluminaba su cara y convertía el restaurante en un lugar mucho más acogedor y luminoso. Al menos, eso pensaba Jean-Paul que seguía intentando procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Por qué aquí, _Robert_? ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque me he cansado. Me he cansado de ser lo que la gente espera que sea. Todo el mundo espera que sea un bromista que persigue a la chica pero no la consigue. Esperan que sea infantil, inmaduro y tímido. El amigo perfecto. El héroe perfecto. El hijo perfecto. Esperan que cumpla con su idea perfecta cuando todos los demás se han salido del guion establecido. Nunca voy a conseguir a la chica por que pocas chicas me han interesado realmente y las veces que he sentido algo serio no ha sido por mujeres. Ya no quiero ser lo que esperan de mí. Quiero ser yo y no voy a poder serlo hasta que no me salga del guion.

\- ¿Y crees que puedes serlo conmigo?- Hay algo dulce y tierno en el tono de Beaubier cuando acaricia su mejilla tras apartarle un mechón de cabello que le tapaba los ojos.

\- Sé que me siento más libre cuando estoy cerca de ti que cuando estoy junto a los demás. Y me gustas. No voy a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, porque sería mentirte, pero en estos momentos de mi vida si hay alguien de quien me pudiera enamorar, sería de ti. Y acabo de romper otra regla junto a ti – Se pasa la mano por el cabello y la deposita sobre la de Jean-Paul que continúa acariciándole la mejilla- Nunca hablar de sentimientos antes de empezar una relación

-Se supone que vamos a salirnos del guion.

\- ¿Puedo decir entonces que estoy aterrorizado por que no sé qué piensas más allá de que quieres acostarte conmigo?

\- Acostarme contigo, besarte, despertarme a tu lado, hacer que olvides a cada persona con la que has estado, hacer que te enamores de mí, asegurarme de que te sales tanto del guion que puedas respirar y aprender a ser tú mismo. Quiero que te conozcas a ti mismo y veas a la misma persona que veo yo. Al hombre inteligente y atractivo. Al héroe. Al amigo incondicional. Al fan de los deportes de invierno porque le gustan, no porque se espere de él. Al devorador de twinkies. Al contable. Al mutante. Lo quiero TODO, _Robert Drake_. _Je veux tout_.

\- Wow.

\- Y ahora nos vamos a subir a una limusina, nos vamos a ir al hotel y voy a empezar con la parte de comerte a besos. Creo que los dos hemos tenido suficiente conversación y muy poca acción.

Jean-Paul se levantó de la silla entre las carcajadas de Bobby que no podía disimular su sonrisa de felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban y el canadiense no pudo evitar darle un beso suave mientras le cogía la mano y le acompañaba al vestidor para recoger sus abrigos. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que su aspecto debía de ser tan pletórico como el de su acompañante. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz y tan esperanzado. Le estaba costando no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-No me puedo creer que Hank tuviese razón. Va a estar insoportable.

\- ¿Quiero saber por qué piensas en otro hombre tras besarme? – Preguntó Beaubier mientras enarcaba ligeramente una ceja.

\- Me dijo que si me gustabas tenía que decírtelo directamente y sin rodeos. Que pasara de seducciones, cortejos y demás y te lo dijese de la forma más directa posible y sin ambigüedades.

\- Creo que cuando volvamos voy a tener que hacerle un regalo. Seguro que se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Así que Hank se lleva un regalo y a mí me agasajas a costa de la Organización. Empiezo a sentirme poco apreciado.- Bromeó el rubio.

\- Tranquilo, en cuanto lleguemos a la Suite me voy a asegurar de que sientas exactamente cuánto te aprecio – le murmuró en el oído haciendo que su cálida respiración le provocase escalofríos de placer mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo – Es más cuanto antes lleguemos a la Suite antes podré dedicarme a demostrarte lo *intenso* de mi aprecio hacia ti. – esto último lo dijo asegurándose de que su pelvis se apretase unos segundos contra el cuerpo de Bobby haciendo que sintiese su excitación.

El viaje de vuelta en limusina fue una mezcla de besos dulces y cálidos que evolucionaban a besos apasionados que les dejaban sin aliento, excitados y a punto de correrse en sus pantalones como adolescentes para volver a convertirse en besos dulces de los que no quieres terminar y que Jean-Paul descubrió pronto que eran los favoritos de su pareja. Bobby terminaba cada beso profundo con un beso suave como una marca que le identificaba. Sus manos nunca estaban quietas y no paraban de acariciarle primero por encima de la ropa y a mitad de viaje había conseguido introducir su mano bajo la camisa y sus dedos que alternaban entre el frío y el calor le provocaban escalofríos de placer.

\- _Mon dieu_ , ¿De dónde se saca la gente que eres tímido e inexperto? – Preguntó entre jadeos mientras los labios de Bobby recorrían expertamente su cuello, y su lengua trazaba dibujos imaginarios que hacían que su entrepierna latiese como no recordaba.

\- De hablar con mi primera novia de cuando tenía dieciséis años. – Respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se separaba y se colocaba de nuevo ropa – Aunque mi experiencia con mi mismo sexo está algo limitada.

\- Hazme un resumen rápido que ya veo el hotel y no sé cuánto seré capaz de pensar una vez entremos en la habitación y pueda empezar a quitarte la ropa.- A Jean-Paul le estaba costando tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no montar un espectáculo en el hotel más caro de Vancouver.

\- Besos, masturbación mutua y calamitoso sexo oral.

El chofer abriéndoles la puerta de la limusina interrumpió la contestación del canadiense pero sus ojos ardían con una promesa que Bobby pensaba hacer cumplir lo antes posible. Cogió sin dudar la mano que le tendió para salir y sintió una oleada de rebeldía y orgullo cuando entrelazó sus dedos mientras entraban en el hall del hotel camino del ascensor. Era refrescante sacar esa parte escondida de sí mismo pero a la vez estaba bastante nervioso. Sus experiencias con Nube no habían ido más allá de dos casi adolescentes descubriendo su nuevo cuerpo y un par de rollos en la parte trasera de un bar con un tipo casi tan borracho como él no le alejaba mucho de la virginidad absoluta. No estaba seguro de cuanta de su experiencia con mujeres podría aplicar pero esperaba que a Jean-Paul no le importase ser su profesor, él prometía ser un alumno muy aplicado. Las puertas del ascensor cerrándose le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Dudas? – Jean-Paul le miraba fijamente, como buscando algún signo de que había cambiado de idea.

\- Más bien nervios, no quiero defraudarte. – Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable pero se había prometido a si mismo dejar las mentiras fuera de esta relación.

\- Estás aquí, en mis brazos y no se me ocurre nada de ti que pueda defraudarme – Afirmó juntando sus cuerpos y acariciando discretamente con la mano la entrepierna de Bobby y notando como se endurecía aún más bajo sus caricias. Todo ello asegurándose que nada fuese captado por las cámaras del ascensor. Se separó un segundo antes de que llegasen a su planta, le cogió la mano, besó su palma y continúo como si nada hubiese pasado – Como he dicho antes, nada que pueda defraudarme.

\- Como sigas atormentándome así vas a matarme de falta de sangre en la cabeza. – Sentía que sus rodillas le fallaban, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado en toda su vida.

No habían terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaban quitándose el uno al otro los abrigos y lanzándolos por la suite cuando Jean-Paul no pudo esperar más y estampó a Bobby contra la pared, besándolo con fuerza, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior, lamiéndolo hasta que gimió y al abrir los labios permitió que su lengua pudiese mapear el interior de su boca, pudiese juguetear con la lengua ligeramente más fría que le esperaba dispuesta a rendirse. Le besó hasta que no pudo resistir más, pero aún así sólo se separó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que el aliento de ambos se mezclase, para sentir el como la respiración agitada de Bobby se volvía errática cuando apretó su entrepierna dura y cálida contra la suya buscando una dureza igual y al encontrarla no pudo evitar gemir aún más fuerte. Necesitaba sentirle, tocarle, lo necesitaba dentro de él como fuese.

\- ¿Calamitoso sexo oral?

\- Desastroso, Dios mío, JP, creo que voy a correrme aquí mismo.

\- No te vas a correr hasta que no estés dentro de mi boca. Quiero sentirte en mi garganta.

La respuesta Bobby fue una mezcla de gruñido y gemido mientras notaba como le desabrochaban el cinturón y le bajaban la cremallera del pantalón. Sin pensar, se quitó el polo y cogió a Jean-Paul por el pelo para atraerle a otro de esos besos profundos y ardientes mientras con la otra mano le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones para desabrochársela en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Sus dedos acariciaron un pezón y notó como arrancó un gemido de su propietario.

\- _Non, Cher_ , o esto no acabará como deseo – Los ojos del canadiense ardían mientras apartaba las manos de Bobby de su pecho para arrodillarse frente a él bajándole de golpe los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras observaba por fin su premio, se lamió los labios diciendo – Definitivamente ninguna queja por mi parte.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en los de Bobby que no paraban de observarle, ardiendo de pasión, el pelo revuelto, los labios entreabiertos y ligeramente hinchados de tantos besos, las mejillas sonrojadas. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras con su mano le cogía por primera vez la polla y le masturbaba despacio, sin dejar de mirarle. Le pasó el pulgar por el glande y cuando notó que sus ojos se abrían le apretó fuertemente en la base de la polla para evitar que se corriese.

\- Aun no, _Cher_ , no hasta que estés en mi garganta.

Sin soltarle la polla le lamió los testículos, primero uno y después otro. Les dedicó toda la atención posible, memorizándoles, hasta que finalmente se introdujo uno en la boca y succionó mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua. El gemido de placer que recibió por sus esfuerzos hizo que tuviese que apretar su propia polla para impedir correrse en el acto. Cuando miró a su pareja le vio apoyado en la pared, su largo cuello pidiendo ser lamido, los ojos cerrados de puro placer. Le dio otra ligera succión antes de dejar que saliese de su boca para dedicarle la misma atención al otro testículo, recibiendo el mismo premio. Se dio cuenta que Bobby no iba a durar mucho más, así que volvió a masturbarle lentamente mientras respiraba cálidamente por toda la superficie de la polla para después lamerle desde la base al grande e introducírselo entre los labios. Lo lamió con la lengua para después introducírselo poco a poco, lamiéndolo y succionando hasta que llegó a su garganta. Sintió las manos de Bobby en su pelo, sabía que intentaba avisarle de que se iba a correr, pero no iba a perder su premio después de todo lo que le había costado. Gimió alrededor de la polla y unos segundos después notó como latía en su garganta llenándole de semen, siguió tragándoselo hasta que para poder respirar tuvo que sacársela de la garganta pero siguió lamiéndole en su boca hasta que no tuvo nada más que entregar. Le dio un último lametón y un beso en el glande justo cuando las piernas de Bobby fallaron y se dejó caer al suelo. Sus manos no habían dejado ni por un instante de acariciarle el pelo o sujetarle la cabeza y ahora las usó para buscar la boca que tanto placer le había dado, quería descubrir a qué sabía su esencia en la boca de Jean-Paul. Le besó con ardor, mapeando su boca con la lengua e intentando no perder de una pizca de semen. Pronto sus manos abandonaron el pelo del canadiense y se deslizaron por su pecho, pellizcando los pezones y arrancando esos gemidos de placer a los que ya era adicto hasta que su mano derecha bajó por el pecho y le desabrochó con cierta ayuda los pantalones para bajarlos y agarrarle la polla. Le masturbó una, dos y a la tercera vez la espalda del canadiense se arqueó, sus labios se abrieron gimiendo su nombre y sintió como su mano se empapaba de semen. Se recostó contra la pared y acomodó a Jean-Paul lo mejor que pudo contra su pecho, le besó y sin separar sus ojos de él, levantó su mano y tentativamente lamió el semen que la cubría.

\- Umm, estoy deseando que se convierta en mi sabor favorito. – Aseguró dándole otro lametón a la mano, hasta que Jean-Paul la agarró y la lamió también. Estuvieron un rato alternando besos y caricias hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron.- Después de esto puedo añadir increíble sexo oral a mis experiencias.

\- Puedes añadir aceptable sexo oral. Pero te aseguro que tendrás increíble sexo oral en las próximas horas.

-Si eso ha sido solo aceptable, el increíble me va a matar – Aseguró Bobby abriendo mucho los ojos ante la sonrisa contenida de Jean-Paul.

\- Por eso lo llamamos " _Le petite mort_ " _cher_.

\- Umm, sexy. Necesito aprender francés.

\- Yo me ofrezco como sujeto de pruebas para que practiques todo lo que quieras – Aseguró con tono bromista y arqueando las cejas sugestivamente el canadiense.

Bobby le sacó la lengua mientras se incorporaba y tiraba de él para levantarle, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando comentó.

\- La verdad es que aparte de aprender el *idioma* sí que voy a tener que practicar mucho. Nunca he hecho una felación. Y tras el recital que me acabas de dar que se supone que es "aceptable" tengo mucho que aprender.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo para que practiques al ritmo que quieras y te sientas cómodo, ahora me muero de ganas de meterme en la cama contigo y seguir disfrutando de nuestra _petite mort_. – Afirmó mientras entre besos y risas terminaron de desnudarse para acostarse juntos en la cama donde se besaron lánguidamente hasta quedar finalmente dormidos, acurrucados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos completamente felices, saciados y esperanzados.


End file.
